Mission: UsUk
by Mikeara-san
Summary: My first UsUk story but second fan fiction! I hope you all like it! Also, this pairing is Yaoi, as in guyxguy, so if your a homophobe, DONT READ! Okay, rated T for weapons, and stuff.
1. New Assignment

**Hello everyone! Did you all miss me? Probably not, but still! I've come back with a new story, and I'm calling it… Mission: UsUk. Lame title I know, but it was all I had, I'm very sorry. As the title says, it's a UsUk from Arthur's POV. Maybe one with Alfred's, but we'll see. Okay, aaaaaand GO!**

I had awoken to my usual surrounding's; my bedroom, with the nightstand table next to my bed and the picture of a sailing ship with the British flag waving proudly upon it on the wall across from me, with the door to the bathroom on the wall left of me. Then, I noticed an envelope upon my nightstand, and knowing the importance of it, opened it. It was from my Boss, which is pretty typical of him, considering he prefers to be "heard rather than seen." as he says. As I was saying, I opened the envelope to reveal a letter; a little low tech, but probably for a good reason. This is what it read:

_To Mr. Arthur Kirkland,_

_You have been reassigned to a new mission in America due to an uprising crisis in national security. Because of your skills in the field and at the desk, we have chosen you for this mission specifically. Your contact, Alfred F. Jones, who will also be your partner in this assignment, will meet you tomorrow at the airport. You will retrieve all of your necessary items at the office; coworkers will be notified of your leave, and will leave you to your business. All of your equipment will be there, as well as your plane tickets. I thank you for your services and hope for your success._

_Sincerely_

_The Boss_

Of course he wouldn't write his actual name. It was confidential information, but did he really have to sign like that? I shook my head, and got dressed. Looks like I have to go to the office.

~Later at the office~

Things had been going well; I had almost finished packing all of my equipment when I heard a voice.

"Arthur! Sorry I'm late! Ludwig was up all night working and you know I just can't go to sleep without him, but I got the papers on that guy you're tracking!" I turned around to see Feliciano Vargas, the lazy Italian assistant, waving his arms around with papers in his hand. By the way, Ludwig was a German agent usually sent in for muscle and tactics; he was also Feliciano's boyfriend.

"Ah, sorry Feliciano, I have a new assignment. They're reassigning me to America for a while, but I think agent Fletcher will take those though. He'll be taking care of all the obligations I have here while I'm in America." I said, putting the last of my files in my briefcase.

"Oh, alright! Martin Fletcher! I gotta new assignment for you!" He shouted, bounding across the hallway; he may have been a lazy assistant, but he did know how to cheer someone up when they're upset. I won't go into the details of how I know that.

I was about to walk out when another agent ran up to me…..in a dress…

"Like, what's up Arthur? Where are you, like, going?" Feliks said, his, er, pink dress swaying lightly; It wasn't like this wasn't a normal thing. In fact, Feliks was well known for his disguises, the Polish man being able to pass as a man or woman and not feel…..uncomfortable. The only problem was he did it at home, both earning stares from his co-workers and passerby.

"I'm being reassigned to America for a while."

"Aw, that's like, a total bummer! I was hoping you, me, and Toris (His Lithuanian boyfriend) could go out to the club tomorrow! Then maybe we could find you some hottie and you wouldn't sulk so much!" He said, and I inwardly groaned. 'Why does everyone always try and set me up on a date?' I thought as I waved goodbye. I mean seriously, it was like it was their mission in life! 'Well, maybe I'll meet someone in America…' I thought as a small smile played on my face.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yay! Chapter 1 is done. Onto Chapter 2! We going into America! Yay America, where you can eat all you want and not be judged for it! (That is a total lie) I sincerely thank you for reading this, reviews are appreciated more though.**

**Sincerely,**

_**Mikeara-san**_


	2. Meet Mr Jones

**Going to America, on an airplane, with a scary Russian dude. Totally awesome! No, it is not Ivan. That will be later….. On with the show!**

It had been several hours since I boarded the plane to America. The destination was Washington D.C., the capitol of the U.S., so this was going to take a while; but we were about two hours away now, so it'd be over soon enough. The only problem was the strange gentlemen with the shades who appeared very suspicious. He went to the bathroom, carrying a black bag; I got ready for a fight.

"Everyone hands in air, this plane is being hijacked!" The gentleman with the shades said, holding a gun, his voice coated in a thick accent of what I believed to be Russian. Everyone (excluding myself) hands went up. This drew his attention to me; perfect.

"Hey Eyebrows! Put your hands up!" He barked, pointing the gun to my head, and I smiled.

"Sir, you do realize this is against the law, and all these people have witnessed your actions, and you will go to jail, for a very long time I might add, with no chance of getting out, correct?" I said calmly, turning my head towards him: Off guard, good.

"Y-Yes, I do. But this isn't my choice; it's Leader's, and what Leader says, goes, da? And besides, I won't fail. If this job goes right, Leader will promote me. But if it doesn't…." He stopped, and I could see the fear in his eyes; what kind of man was this "Leader" of his? What could he gain from hijacking a plane? Well, no time to wonder; now was the time for action. While he was distracted by his thoughts, I quickly knocked the gun out of his hand, and before he could react, did a side kick, (I'll have to thank Wang Yao for the Martial Arts lessons) which caused him to collapse on the ground, convulsing slightly, quite unconscious once I checked. I took the gun away and informed the pilot, who said he would keep his course; we were only 30 minutes from landing anyway, and the man would be arrested as soon as we landed; of course he wouldn't be awake for that. Once I came back, I heard tons of cheering, as everyone, including the pilot, clapped and praised me. They called me a hero, and I felt pretty damn good.

"Where the bloody Hell is that bloke?" I asked myself as I looked around the airport; as I had suspected, the authorities had handled the man on the plane, and he was dragged away, _literally._ I turned around, and saw a young man, dirty blonde hair and sky blue eyes, wearing glasses, and holding a sign that said: **ARTHUR KIRKLAND**

"Excuse me sir, would you by any chance be Alfred F. Jones?" I said to the man (who I had to admit was rather attractive…..WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID I JUST SAY?!), as he excitedly shook his head in a yes.

"Yup, and you must be Arthur Kirkland! Nice to meet ya Artie!" Alfred said as he shook my hand.

"Please don't call me that." I responded, but he apparently didn't hear me as he grabbed my hand (I did NOT blush during that) and brought me to a very nice looking black Mercedes Benz.

"Well? Are you coming or not?" I turned my eyes away from the vehicle to see he was already strapped in the driver's seat.

"Well of course you git. Why else do you think I came here for, gift shopping and sightseeing?" I replied as I strapped myself into the passenger's seat, "Where are we going, exactly?"

"To go see the boss of course! He'll have to give you a run-down of the situation, and then we'll get this mission underway!" Alfred exclaimed, starting the car and beginning to drive. This is going to be a very _long_ assignment.

We took many back roads, actually saving more time than if we had taken the freeways. I was glad I didn't have to drive at the moment; my jetlag wasn't exactly agreeing with me, and I hated driving on the wrong side of the road. Americans really were idiots for driving on the right side of the road. As we continued to drive, he began to talk about his life; how did this guy become a secret agent?! I learned he had a younger brother named Matthew Williams, who was also an agent. He blend in easily with a crowd; in fact, he was so unnoticeable that even the agency forgot he existed sometimes, the poor guy. His parents were separated when they were young, so that explained the different last names. He became an agent because he wanted to help people and become a "hero" like in the comic books he read when he was younger. I was exasperated and yet impressed by his reasons, because he wanted to actually help people instead of just earn a paycheck. It was really swe- I mean generous of him to do something like that. We continued to talk, when the topic came to something I really preferred to not speak of: me.

"So Artie-"

"I told you not to call me that; it's Arthur, you twit, and I'd prefer if you didn't call me Artie." I said, cutting him off, but he continued.

"So, Artie, you have any family?" Alfred probed, and I winced

"Er, yes. Three older brothers and one younger brother….." I said, not wanting to go into the relationship of my family. We weren't exactly "one big happy family" like on TV.

"That's cool. So, what do you-?"

"ALFRED! The road!" I screamed as he swerved back on the road, barely missing a tree. It was a very good distraction when you didn't want to talk.

We managed to make the rest of the way in silence, me taking the opportunity to rest and get some sleep.

When I awoke, we were parked outside of a large building, with guards in black suits swarming all around.

"Artie, we're here." Alfred said, and I got out of the car. Time to see what this was all about.

**Thank you for reading! I really appreciate it. Okay, so some guy tries to hijack a plane, and the mention of a man he called "Leader" more details to come. Reviews are appreciated greatly.**

**Sincerely,**

_**Mikeara-san**_


	3. Missions and McDonalds

**Hello everyone! Okay, another chapter, so now we see what all this is about! I only have like a month of school left, so once that is over, my writing will increase! Reviews are greatly appreciated, thank you.**

We entered the building, and walked down a long hallway, coming to a steel door with a palm and retina scanner. Once Alfred ha his eyes and palm scanned, it was my turn. A red laser flicked upon myeyes, and my palm felt a slight pricking sensation, but that was normal for this model. The door slid open, revealing a large room filled with computers and people operating them, lights blinking and many voice intermingling with one another. Alfred led me to an elevator, pushing a button labeled "B18", and we began to go down. After 5 minutes, the movement stopped, but the doors didn't open. I turned to Alfred, but and he was smiling, and began to explain, "Don't worry, it's not a malfunction, it just needs a blood test, watch." He pushed a smaller black button, and a needle appeared. He pricked his finger, and I soon saw it on the needle. He motioned for me to do the same, and as I did, I could feel as my blood was taken in by the needle.

After a few seconds, I heard a beep, and the elevator doors opened. We stepped into a darkened room, only a screen on the wall directly in front of us, some of the light blocked by a dark figure.

"Hello gentlemen, Jones, Mr. Kirkland, I presume you know why you're here?" The figure, who was the leader of the agency, said.

"Ah, actually boss-man, Ben, he doesn't know yet. He just knows it's a matter of national security." Alfred said, rubbing the back of his neck. The figure sighed, and some light came into the room, of what appeared to be a very organized office, with a few stacks of paper around.

"Jones, I told you not to call me that. It kind of ruins the effect of my authority, you see? I'm sorry if his actions bother you in any way Mr. Kirkland. He is very….excitable. By the way, the names's Benjamin L. Franklin, but please, just call me Franklin." Franklin said as he shook my hand. 'Benjamin Franklin, wasn't that the name of a famous American?' Was my only thought while I shook his hand.

"Okay, since Jones here didn't tell you the details of the mission, I will." He said, sitting back down in his chair. "Apparently, we've been getting threat messages from an organization that calls themselves the Society of the Invisible Night's, or S.I.N. as we refer them. The messages say they will overthrow the United States, and then the world. Their leader's name is unknown, and only referred to as 'Leader'. His nationality, from what we can get from the audio messages, he is of Russian descent. Your mission, if you choose to accept it, is to find and stop S.I.N., and take their leader into custody." Franklin said with a tone of finality.

"You know I'd never pass on a mission like this Ben! I'm in!" Alfred shouted excitedly, almost knocking me over.

"Agent Kirkland, do you accept?"

"Yes Sir Franklin. I accept." I said, nodding my head.

"Sir? Isn't that like a knight or something? Boss, are you a knight?"

"No. Okay, goodbye, and best of luck!" Franklin said as we walked out. Well, at least we know what we're dealing with, but that makes it just as much harder. I wondered if the man on the plane had anything to do with this S.I.N.

"Okay, first we have to find their HQ, and how we do that is we find a member and monitor all their contacts, then pinpoint the location of those they contact, look through the criminal database, and pinpoint their location. The person we're looking for is the man they call Leader, so we'll search for that name the most. Do you understand Alfred?" I said after we left the agency, a laptop on my, well, lap.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, but when do we eat?!" Alfred cried, saying it as though he were a whiny 5 year old asking for a toy.

"Later! This is more important!" I replied, checking through a mister Adrian Popov's criminal record. He was apparently the man from the airplane, and as I thought, a member of S.I.N. I tapped into the most recent of his phone calls, which was with Leader, but the number was hidden. Well, I could fix that. I sent in a code, which decoded the number's precise location, telling me exactly where this so called "Leader" made the call.

"Siberia, Russia." I said with a smirk.

"Say what now?" Was he really not paying attention?

"Siberia, Russia you twit! That's where their HQ must be! And it looks to be a very remote part of it as well. Before we do that however, we need to pay a visit to a Mr. Adrian Popov…"

"Can we eat first? I'm Huuuuuuungrry!" I sighed, was food really all he thought about?

"Fine, we can go stop for lunch." I said, and soon we were speeding down the road at what I believed to be 100 mph, towards a McDonalds.

"Okay, I'll take 5 cheeseburgers, 2, no, make that 3 milkshakes, 4 orders of fries, and 2 apple pies. Also, can you add an extra-large Coke with that?" Alfred shouted, the blonde woman just putting down the order as if that were normal. She looked to me, with a bored look that quickly changed to what? Interest?

"What would you like sir?" She said, trying to make herself more attractive.

"I'll just take an iced-tea, thank you." I said, my voice apparently making her swoon. Were all American women attracted to foreigners? I don't know. We sat down at a seat next to the window, and began to discuss the mission.

"Okay, so Leader-dude is in Siberia? Damn, and I hate it when it gets cold! But then again, sometimes the cold means snow and hot chocolate!" Alfred blabbered on like a chattering monkey, and I know, I've had to go to a few places, and they were EVERYWHERE.

"Yes Alfred. But first we need to go to the prison and speak to a prisoner named Adrian Popov. I already told you this, what, were you not listening?"

"Nah, I was too hungry to think. Speaking of hungry, where's our food? Actually, where is everyone? This place is usually packed." I realized this too, but before I could react, a large sound rang in my ears, and I was hit with a massive force. _I can't move. Why can't I move?, _I thought, as I blacked out. The last thing I saw was Alfred, shielding me from a massive flame. Then everything turned to black…..

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Okay, chapter 3 is done. And a cliff hanger! That's all I have for now, so thanks!**

**Sincerely,**

_**Mikeara-san**_


	4. Cuts and Bruises

**Another Chapter is here! Now in Alfred's POV!**

**Watching: Nothing**

**Eating: Food**

**Listening to: Good Charlotte, The World id Black**

**Now: Writing**

**Now let this chapter, commence!**

Shit. I really had to not notice those three guys with the shades, huh? I was just so damn hungry! But that's no excuse. I'm a fucking secret agent of the United States of fucking awesome America! I should be prepared! Okay, back to the present situation. The guys in the shades apparently triggered a gas explosion, causing the place to explode. Arthur got hit with a full blast, and I was barely able to cover him before the real fireworks began. After we busted through the window, I dragged Arthur (yes, he was unconscious) into the car, fastened him in, and hit the gas. _Hopefully Ben didn't mind paying McDonalds for the damages._

After taking a left turn and reaching our destination, I looked over to Arthur. He really look peaceful sleeping, his head tilting slightly to the left. Although, he had a cut on the left side of his head, blood still oozing out a bit. He also had a cut on his cheek, but that could all be fixed. I picked Arthur up, bridal style (good thing he wasn't awake, otherwise there might be a chance of some real fatal injuries) and carried him into the old shack. Now, looks can be deceiving, as with this shack. See, this little shack in the middle of a forest was actually a bunker. We had tons of them across the U.S. and in other countries too. I punched in the code, and entered a long hallway, with another door and code. I put in the code, and a nice living situation appeared. "Well, guess it's naptime Arthur." I said as I laid him on the only bed. "Now where is it…." I pondered, looking for the medical kit.

"Aha! Gotcha!" I shouted, holding up the little white box that had the Red Cross symbol on it. I turned to Arthur, who had turned over into a curled up position. _'Awww, how cute- I mean, hilarious! I seriously have to get a camera for this mission!'_ I thought as I began treating his wounds. I moved back his hair, and began to clean all the blood away. Afterwards, I got the alcohol (not _that _kind!) and pressed it onto his cuts, causing him to wince in his sleep.

"Dammit Allistor, you Scottish idiot, quit prodding my head you twit!" Arthur said in his sleep, sounding irritated. _'Who's Allistor?'_ I thought as I placed some gauze on his forehead. '_Was it his boyfriend? Was he gay?! Nah, maybe it was his brother….. Probably…._' I finished putting on the gauze and placed a bandage over it, then placed a Band-Aid on his cheek. '_He really did look cute like this… What the HELL?!'_ I shook my head, just telling myself it was the hunger, and went to go grab one of the thousands of chocolate bars in the cabinet.

~Hello! Just wanted to tell you Allistor is the human name I'm using for Scotland! Okay, back to the story! ~ 1 day later

"Argh, the bloody Hell….where are we?" Artie said, holding his head and flinching as he got up.

"Well, some dudes blew up the McDonalds before we got to eat, you were knocked out so I drove you to one of the secret bunkers, and then cleaned you up. You had a pretty nasty cut on your forehead there. I'm no doctor, but that should at least take a few days to heal up. Luckily, you can take off the bandages tomorrow, but there might be a scar….so, yeah." I said, eating my Snickers-God those things are good- and drinking a Coca Cola.

"Dammit! This is one of the reasons we **shouldn't **have gone to that bloody McDonalds, but _nooooo, _we just _had_ to go eat, and now look what's happened!" He hissed, continuing his lecture, but I just tuned out.

"Who's Allistor?" That shut him up.

"How do you know my brother's name?"

"You talk in your sleep." I shrugged, it was true.

"That's no excuse! You had no right to listen in on that!" He shouted, his face slightly red.

"So your brother is Scottish? I thought they were all, like, English guys…" I said, rubbing the back of my head.

"No, Allistor is from Scotland, Dylan is from Wales, and Cormac is from Ireland. Peter, my younger brother, is the only one other than me who's from England. Now, can we move on to the mission at hand?" Arthur sighed, his back against the wall, looking depressed.

"You sure you okay?" I asked, really worried. It wasn't like I cared! It's just we have to do this mission! Otherwise the fate of the U.S. was doomed! Y-yeah, th-that's it!

"Yeah, I'm fine, thank you for asking." He said his face slightly red. Must be warm in here, I can feel it too!

"So, where exactly is the prison again?" I asked, and Arthur seemed to light up a little, and turned towards me.

"Now, this is a bit strange, but for some reason, he's in the Florida State Prison. Guess we're taking another flight, right Alfred?" He said smiling. Sun, surf, beach and babes? Sign me up! We're goin' to Florida!

"What are we waiting for?! Let's go!" I cried, grabbing his hand, running out of the door.

_Meanwhile, in Siberia, Russia~_

In the freezing cold of Mother Russia, inside the shadowy depths of the Earth's belly, just below the surface, lied the lair of the man who most called Leader.

"Have you taken care of the problem?"

"Da, we believe so Leader. Their bodies were not found though. Do you think…..?"

"Yes Lieutenant, I believe they survived. The first person they'll go to is Popov though, so no worries! My son will take care of them. Ivan is a strong boy, and he knows what he's doing. Right, Lieutenant Belinsky?"

"Y-Yes! Of course, General! No one would ever doubt him! You are the greatest Leader! No one will defeat us General Winter!" the lieutenant stuttered.

"Yes! No one, especially not some American brat and an English freak! Ivan!" Across the room, a young man with violet eyes and silver-gray blonde hair came into the room.

"Da, Father General?"

"I want you to assassinate two agents of the enemy. Their names are Arthur Kirkland and Alfred F. Jones, here are the photos. Can you do it?"

"Da Father General. I will." Ivan said, although he knew he couldn't.

**Authors Note: Hopefully everyone knows who Peter is, he's Sealand! Dylan is Wales, and Cormac is Ireland. Yes, I know most people reference him as a girl, but screw it! To Florida! Don't blame me, blame a friend of mine who wouldn't stop bugging me about it until I do. *cough cough* Luna *cough cough* Well, thanks again for reading! Reviews are especially appreciated.**

**Arigato,**

**Mikeara-san**


	5. Interrogation

Okay, first things first, I would like to apologize for not writing for the past few months. I'm really, really, REALLY sorry! I give you all permission to throw tomatoes at me now,*ducks and covers*My computer broke, the charger got chewed by my dogs, I didn't have internet for like, a month, and I couldn't figure out how to update on my phone! Until now...Mwhahaha!

Anyway, the long awaited chapter for Mission UsUk is finally here, so enjoy!

Sincerely, Mikeara-san

This. Sucks. Hard. I'm stuck in a small, gray, boring room, with...ugh...coffee...and no sugar, not even creamer! There's not even any doughnuts! Nothing! I thought we were gonna ask this guy a few questions, be done, and then hang out at the beach while we waited for tickets! I mean, come on! Who wouldn't wanna go to the beach? Surf, sand, Arthur in a swim suit...Did I seriously just say that!? What the Hell is wrong with me?! It must be the lack of sugar. Yup, that's it! Sugar, sweet delicious awesome sugar. And burgurs. Oh burgers! Who knew dead cow could taste so good? Apparently the guy who invented the hamburger did. My mouth watered at the thought of piles of hamburgers, and I guess Arthur noticed.

"You're drooling you twit." I looked down at the large puddle of drool on the table. He turned towards me and handed me a napkin. "Wipe your mouth before you clean the table." He said, looking at something else as though I wasn't very interesting to bother looking at. How mean, although I did see a tinge of red on his face, but it was pretty hot in here... I took the napkin from his hand and began cleaning(AFTER I wiped my face) the table of drool. Just as I threw the napkin away, our guy came in: Adrian Popov, age: 28, gender: male, association: S.I.N. He looked over to Arthur and turned pale.

"I-Its you! Y-You stopped me from completing m-my m-mission!" He stuttered, sweat beading down his face; I don't know why, but I don't think it was Arthur he was afraid of.

"Alright, let's cut the crap and get straight to the point, okay Russki?" I said, my words seeming to fill with poison, but I was too pissed to care. This guy was with an association that wanted and would if we didn't stop it, destroy America, which was definitly not gonna happen on my watch. Arthur seemed to see my change in personalities, and he seemed kinda shocked, but continued to stay silent. Popov on the other-hand seemed even more frightened, as his face soon became shiny with sweat, as he sat down in a seat across from us, putting his cuffed hands on the ebony table. His hair seemed to be sticking to his face due to all the sweat, and his eyes seemed bloodshot, almost as if he didn't get much sleep.

"Before I tell anything, you must know they are targetting you right now, and they will kill you as soon as they get the chance, da?" He paused, waiting for a response.

"You're point, please?" I said.

"Alright, but know that these are very dangerous people, and I will probably be dead within the next few days..." He paused again, seeming to quiver in fear. Would they really assainate one of their own? Those sick bastards! He continued, regaining his voice once more," Before I die, I wish to do the right thing. Maybe then I can redeem the shame I have brought my family." He sighed, and then began explaining his mission," I was sent onto that plane because of 2 reasons: 1, there was an agent of high rank being sent to the U.S. for the purpose of stopping Leader. 2: The plane was set as the first act of large preportions upon America... I carried a bag of high explosives, which was to be landed in the Pentagon under my direction once I had control of the plane; Crash the plane into Pentagon, set off explosion, make big scene, no survirors, including myself." He said with finality, almost as it were something normal, like a grocery list or...I don't know! But something.

"So, why should we be worried then, Popov?" Arthur had finally spoke up after silently listening to him speak.

"Because they know you are coming, and they know you will try to stop them. To them, you are like mosquitos buzzing in their ears; annoying, and always sucking at something important, but once they have the chance...SMACK! You will be dead and squashed." He chuckled sadly at his own joke, looking more depressed for saying it than before.

"Is that it?" I asked; this was pretty much over, but you never knew with interrogations.

"Yes, now hurry and go stop them." He said with a tone of sincerity. As we left, he seemed older than he really was, almost like an 80 year old man close to his deathbed; or a man about to be sent to the electric chair, which would probably happen to him. I turned away as we walked out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Thanks for reading this. Ill try to make a chapter each week, but no promises. Thanks for reading!

Sincerely, Mikeara-san


	6. Crazy Driving and Phone Calls

ARGH! School SUCKS! They give me so much homework, even on weekends! Well, nevermind that. I'm going to continue this story in third person. 1) because I can be descriptive. 2) because I can write faster doing that. 3) I am very lazy...

Enjoy!

—

Arthur looked out the window of the car, images flashing before his eyes. It was quiet as they drove down the road to the airport, or at least it was until Alfred realized what time it was. The plane would leave at 9 and it was already 8:30, so Alfred started hitting the gas.

"Slow down you git! You're going to get us killed! Bloody hell, SLOW DOWN!" Arthur yelled as Alfred swirved at the turn.

"Sorry Artie! But we've got 30 minutes to get to the airport before they take off!"

"It would've been 45 if you hadn't stopped at that McDonalds! But nooooooo, you were hungry and- DEAR GOD ALFRED THE LIGHT!" Alfred stepped on the break just al the light turned red, and one of those giant trucks with the logos passed them.

"Dude, chill. We'll be fine!"

"Don't...tell me...'chill'...when we just nearly died..."

"Aww, c'mon, we didn't just nearly die! You're over exaggerating!"

"Tell that to the 16 wheeler that we just nearly hit."

"Just trust me, kay?"

Arthur froze for a moment. 'Trust?' He thought. He hadn't heard that word in a while. Trust, something that had been broken a long time ago. By his own family no less. 'Trust him though?' He turned towards Alfred, his goofy, bright smile, his clear blue eyes that seemed to scream excitement, and his incredible personality and appetite for hamburgers, he couldn't help but say,

"Fine. But if we don't make it in time you're paying for the hotel."

Alfred smiled and hit the gas again.

"Is everything going accordingly as planned?" The voice on the other end of the phone said.

"Da, just as you planned Father General." Ivan said, sitting inside of a cafe, a mug of coffee in his hand as he spoke.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" General Winter hissed, his voice crackling through the phone.

"Da, I won't. The flight has been delayed until tomorrow, I have the weapon you requested me to use, and I have the virus to install into the computer."

"Excellent. Do not fail me Ivan. You know the punishment if you do. Click."

Ivan sighed as he set the phone down. He knew all too well the punishment. But he couldn't follow through with this. He knew it was wrong, in his poor, scarred heart. So he would stop it. Even if he died. Not to save the world, but the people he cared about.

"Now my plan is in motion..." He said as he left the cafe. His coffee was still warm.

Sorry for not posting sooner. I get writer's block a lot. Which is probably why this is so short -_-. Well anyway, here it is, the next chapter of Mission: UsUk! I know I suck but thank you to all the people who read this. Reviews are appreciated!

Sincerely,

Mikeara-san


End file.
